Ezio vs The Doctor
Ezio vs The Doctor '''is GalactaK's forty-second battle and the second battle of the Akinator Season. The Doctor is portrayed by David Tennant. '''Description Akinator: I am Akinator, and I know everything. Jesus, you can tell that I guessed this, can't ya? Anyway, when two intelligent similar-looking men appear on the battlefield, is it going to be the most famous of the Auditore clan or the last of the Time Lords that wins? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! In a square in Italy, something was materialising: a large blue box. Had one been from the twentieth century, one may have assumed it to be a 1950's police box, but at the time, this was witchcraft. Only one person saw however: Ezio Auditore da Firenze, who was watching from a high rooftop. He dropped onto the top of the police box as a man in a pinstripe suit got out. The Doctor: Italy! Wonderful tourist spot! Wonder why I'm here though... Ezio watched the man take a few steps, before leaning over to look down at a lake. He leaned his head back in and started back to the box. He came out with a strange device, the sonic screwdriver in his hand. He pocketed the item and walked off, more decidedly now that he ad got his bearings. Ezio Auditore da Firenze: *under breath* Requiescat in pace. (Rest in peace.) He leapt off the top of the roof. This man seemed to have a few interesting secrets to tell about that magic box of his. HERE WE GOOO! Ezio landed on the ground and leapt at the Doctor, who noticed just in time and sidestepped, making Ezio slide. He fired a bullet from a gun at the Doctor, who leapt into the water to dodge. Ezio looked for any sign of the man coming back up. Seeing none, he decided to play a little game with the man. He walked off and picked up a heartbeat somewhere further off. The Doctor had resurfaced and gone out of the water on the other side. The Doctor: Right! Now that that's dealt with... He dodged a poison dart, but not the stab from the knife that followed. Ezio had caught up with the Doctor at last, and wasn't going to simply let the opportunity slide. The Doctor lurched back wards and brought he fist at Ezio's face. It connected and Ezio staggered backwards as the Doctor walked forward, applying his fingers to Ezio's forehead. Ezio screamed in pain as the Doctor found all of his weapons save his dual knives and gun and threw them away. Ezio got out a third weapon the Doctor hadn't noticed and swung it, the blade narrowly missing the Doctor. It was Altair's sword. The Doctor: Whoa, what's your obsession with trying to kill me? I never did anything to you! Just stepped out of my TARDIS and nearly get murdered? Yeah, not on my to do list. Ezio: Tell me how you manage to command that device! The Doctor: Oh, you mean my TARDIS? Well, why didn't you say so? I would have said yes had you not tried to kill me! Ezio swung his sword at the Doctor, who got out his sonic screwdriver. As Ezio ran forward, the Doctor tried to frantically remember what the best way to use a sonic at a time of near death was. Ah yes, plan A: blind the bastard. He shone the sonic screwdriver in Ezio's eyes, causing the man to fall to the ground. The Doctor yanked the weapon out of Ezio's hands and pointed it at his head. But Ezio came up, smiling to himself and pulled out a splinter bomb. He lit it and threw it at the Doctor, who ran off as it exploded. Ezio followed firing one more bomb at the Doctor, which missed. Ezio then tried hand to hand, punching the Doctor in the gut and following up with a kick in the forehead. The Doctor got up as Ezio reclaimed his sword. Ezio: You've had your chance. It was an honour to fight you, but now your time is up. The Doctor: Are you sure about that? He ran into a building, which luckily for him was an armoury. He used the sonic to lock the door and got himself a sword. Just then, a bomb went off, destroying the door and allowing Ezio inside. He got onto the ceiling rafters and dropped down, blades ready, onto the Doctor, who dodged, but was hit by the sword swipe that followed. He countered the second and then a duel started, both assassin and Time Lord countering each other's thrust with another thrust. Eventually, though, the Doctor gained the upper hand and brought his sword downwards, scything through Ezio's boots. As Ezio fell, The doctor brought his sword back up, cleaving Ezio's head from its body. The Doctor: Yeow… Well, the records did say he was killed by a man in a pinstripe suit. Gonna need to spend some time in the zero room though. Now, where next? Tokyo, that's a good place to go to! Conclusion (cue Doctor Who theme 2005-2007) This game's winner is: the Doctor! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature an Assassin's Creed ''character. * I still can't believe I did two battles in the same day. '''Next Time' Travis Touchdown assassinates DBX!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:West only themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:GalactaK Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:DBXs with Music